1. Field
The present invention relates to a printer which forms desired print on a medium to be printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer for producing prints by forming print on a medium to be printed is known. In this prior art, a feeder (a platen roller) with a driving force given by a driving motor feeds a medium to be printed (a tape for print), desired print is formed by a print head (a thermal head) on the medium to be printed which is being fed, and a print (print label) is produced.
In the above described prior art, when a print is to be produced, first, an editing operation of contents of print to be formed (desired text characters, images and the like) is carried out by an operator through an appropriate text keys, numerical keys and the like. The edited contents are displayed on appropriate display device such as a liquid crystal panel, for example. In order to form print of the edited contents and to produce a print, the operator needs to newly press a print button or the like provided at a position separately away from the display device in a state where the above described edited contents are displayed on the display device so as to give an instruction to produce a print. Since a complex and cumbersome operation is needed in giving an instruction to produce a print as above, operability and convenience for the operator have been low.